Las panties de Jinx
by Jos D
Summary: En este fic Jinx atraera a Cyborg de una manera inusual. Cyborg tratara de tener una relacion profunda con la chica de sus sueños


Siempre eh querido hacer un fic, sobre la ropa interior de ella. Ademas de que hubo una imagen la cualk fue mi inspiracion y tambien siempre quise hacer una relacion muy profnda ente Cyborg y Jinx. Bueno aqui les dejo el resultado de mi imaginacion.

Las panties de Jinx

cAP 1

Han pasado una semana desde que los titanes vencieron a la hermandad del mal, pero lo que nadie esperaba es que una de las villanas cambiara de bando al final de la gran batalla, Jinx quien habia estado viviendo con Kid Flash en una neva torre de los titanes, en su cuarto comenzaba a tener bellos recuerdos de Ciborg, recordadolo como Stone. ademas de que tambien recordaba el dia en que sintio celos (en san valentin) porque estaba con otra chica. Jinx estaba segura que esos celos era porque aun le gusta Ciborg a pesar de que sabia que era un titan. Mientras ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, Kid Flash se le aparece

"Que haces"

"No me asustes, estaba recordando a Cyborg"

"Aun sientes algo por el verdad"

"Pero como?"

"El decia que te conocia mejor que los demas titanes, pero yo note que aun seguia enamorado de ti, ademas en su habitacion, me quede viendo las fotos y algunas apareces tu mientras estaba como Stone, por cierto te veias linda en tu vestido de baile de graduacion"

"Entonces aun le gusto?" decia Jinx con un rostro de esperanza

"Claro, porque crees que tiene una galeria de imagenes tuyas en su compu.. ouch creo que dije demasiado" dijo Kid Flash con gotita al estilo anime

"Eres rapido, pero a veces eres lento en algunas cosas, y hasta ahora te das cuenta de lo que habias dicho" dijo Jinx

"Bueno pero no le digas que yo te lo dije, por cierto que vas hacer ahora, piensas invitarlo" dijo KF

"Tal vez pero que puedo hacer"

"Llama a bumblebee, ella puede que te ayude en tu problema con Cyborg" dijo Kid Flash

"Y porque a ella"

"Porque ella conoce bien a Cyborg, de hecho ella leyo algunas cosas personales de èl, cuando el hermano sangre le quitaba informacion de él, ella observaba la informacion de sangre y fue como conoce la personalidad de Cyborg, ahora lo conoce tan bien como los primeros titanes, ademas de que ella se soprendio de que sentia algo por ti"

"Bueno la voy a llamar, espero que en verdad me ayude"

Jinx llamo a Bumblebee. y le conto de que aun sentia algo por el pero no sabia como comenzar es decir, Cborg fue quien la engaño, pero aun asi le gustaba como Cyborg y desde que se volvio titan, no sabe como habalrle a el, a pesar de que no hay linea que los separe.

"Ultimamente no me dirigue la palabra os implemente voltea, no ssabia si aun le gustaba, pero Kid Flash dice que si, pero porque se comporta de esa manera, parecia como si quisiera evitarme o algo "

"Jinx no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que Cyborg se siente culpable de haberte engañado, el te quiere, pero quiere evitarte para no hcerte recordar los malos momentos , ni tampoco quiere lastimarte, pero el no sabe como disculparse, el cree que lo rechazaras en cuanto te pide ser su cita o teme que jamas lo perdonaras por el engaño" dijo Bumblebbe como si conociera muy bien a Cyborg

"Acaso hablaste con el?" dijo Jinx

"Si y creo que es hora de que se hablen entre ustedes y de que el se disculpe"

"Y como haras eso" dijo Jinx

"Yo se como reunirlos, pero dime que piensas hacer para atraerlo"

"Dejamelo a mi creo saber como hacerlo"

"Bien hablare con el"

Tiempo depues Bumblebee fue a la torre de los titnes en donde fue a ver a Cyborg, la chica toco la puerta, Robin la dejo pasar. La chica le dijo que queria hablar un rato con Cyborg, y Robin lesijo en donde se encontraba. Lo guio hasta el lugar donde Cyborg arreglab su auto.

"Cyborg tienes visita"

"SI QUIEN"

"Soy yo chispita"

"Ehh Bumblebee, que haces"

"Vine a pedirte un favor"

"Soy todo oidos"

"Es sobre Jinx" dijo ella y Cyborg dejo caer una llave

Contiuara...

EN el proximo cap prometo que habra algo para perverts. Y posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sera el ultimo. Esperoque les hayan gustado y reviews please 


End file.
